<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Supergirl: Detected by wttboz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827063">Supergirl: Detected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wttboz/pseuds/wttboz'>wttboz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AgentReign, Alien detection device, Cat knows who Kara is, Crushes, F/F, Insecure Alex, Lena needs trust, Mutual Trust, Nervous Kara, Nervous lena, Reveal, Secrets, SuperCorp, Trust, little angst, supergirl - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wttboz/pseuds/wttboz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena has been friends with Cat Grant for years, and she request Kara interview her. Cat knows who Kara is and sends her anyway, sparks fly, and a device that is designed to identify hidden aliens, reveals a future a Super and a Luthor may not have been expecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Episode 1:Detected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“In this journey of life, you will meet people who will make you feel alive!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <b>Avijeet Das</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat Grant was sitting at her desk, looking out over the city she had been calling home for almost ten years. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she was Perry White’s assistant, now she oversaw a media empire that encompassed print, video, and the internet. She sighed in contentment as she watched a red and blue blur speed by her window. She cut her eyes to the desk right outside the glass walls, lips turning up as she thought to herself, ‘oh Kara, do be careful.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to begin her workday and smiled largely as one of her favorite faces appeared on her cell phone screen. She tapped the icon to place the call on speaker and her smile grew even brighter as Lena’s soft lovely voice filled her office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Cat? How is everything going?” Lena asked, smiling, as she sipped her coffee, flipping a small device around in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are very chipper this morning, Lena, I assume you read Clark’s interview?” Cat asked as she lifted the tea her new assistant had brought in, sipping the hot liquid slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I also got my new prototype working and the article was very fair, but where was Ms. Danvers byline?” Lena asked, disappointment evident in her voice, “she was there, why didn’t she get any credit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena Luthor, are you okay? You are defending a member of the press?” Cat raised an eyebrow, staring at her phone, thoroughly surprised. “What would your mother think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? NO! I mean--well, she asked--oh, damn,” Lena sputtered. She took a deep breath, “she listened to me, Cat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat’s expression softened instantly, of course, Kara would listen, between her almost annoyingly happy personality and her optimism, Kara would be the only person on Earth to accept Lena Luthor, the sister of the most famous psychopath on the planet. “I’ll send her around for an interview, just you and her, no other reporters. Keep in mind though, you will be her first subject, and be prepared to be Kara’d.” Cat could picture the look on Lena’s face as she continued, “I’ll set it up for this afternoon, after lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena scrunched her face up, but didn’t question Cat like she wanted too, “bye, Cat, and thank you.” As she hung up, she whispered out loud, “what does she mean, Kara’d?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara knocked on Cat’s door, peeking inside and asking, “you wanted to see me, Ms. Grant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Kara, come in,” Cat responded as she waved her in and moved to meet her in the middle of the room, taking a spot in front of one of her couches and directing Kara to the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara sat slowly, wiping her hands on her olive-colored slacks and wondering to herself, how this woman succeeded in making her so nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same thought was going through Cat’s head as she watched the hero sit, her nerves clearly visible in her blue eyes. “Kara, relax please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara took a deep breath, releasing it slowly with a soft sigh, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Cat shook her head, “It’s okay, Kara. I need you to do me a favor, Lena Luthor wants to show off some new device she has invented and she asked if you would interview her for CatCo. Just you and her, no other reporters.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Kara croaked, “why me? Wouldn’t she prefer ano-- another reporter? I don’t have the right experience for this, Ms. Grant. I could really mess this up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara!”  Cat snapped. She took a deep calming breath as she reached across the table, hand outstretched. She smiled softly as Kara took her hand, “you made quite an impression on Lena, and she asked for you specifically because you listened to her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Clark did the interview,” Kara’s breathing slowed down a bit, and she bit her lip to get her nerves under control, her voice dropped to a whisper, “are you sure she meant to ask for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely, Kara. Your interview is at one-thirty, be on time, and don’t let anything interrupt,” Cat smirked. “Anything, Kara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena was sitting at her desk, bouncing in her seat. She looked out the window and saw Supergirl blur past her window just as her phone buzzed. Turning it over, she grinned at the message from Cat, ‘calm down, take a breath, and be honest with her.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clicking the screen off, Lena placed her phone in her top desk drawer, stood up, waiting for the young reporter to make her appearance, and allow Lena to see what her future could look like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara landed in an alley a block from L-Corps massive campus and quickly changed into her green slacks, white button-down, and grey sweater, sliding her feet into her shoes, she quickly checked her hair and moved towards the main tower, looking at her phone to check the time, ‘ten minutes to spare,'' she smiled and thought to herself. Just before she entered the door, her phone dinged and she saw a message from Cat, ‘calm down, deep breath and listen to her.’ Kara crinkled her brow, thinking to herself, ‘of course I’ll listen to her,’ then she slid her glasses up onto her face, and opened the door to her future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s heart was pounding in her chest as she opened the door to Lena’s office, and she stuttered, just a bit as she entered, “Miss Luthor…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Lena,” the CEO said as she held out her hand. Kara could hear Lena’s heart racing, and without thinking twice, she took the outstretched hand and felt a spark as their palms connected.  “Thank you for coming, Ms. Danvers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their hands separated, and Kara felt a small need to reach back out, but resisted, “if you’re Lena, then I’m…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara, of course,” Lena smiled brightly and Kara’s felt her own heart speed up, her eyes followed Lena as she seated herself, and then nervously asked, “If you have a parking ticket, I can have it validated for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, no, no…” Kara adjusted her glasses, I flew here.” She paused, her eyes falling, and quickly added, “on--on a bus.” Then she fiddled while setting down her bag and looking towards the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad you decided to give reporting a chance,” Lena smiled, as Kara’s face turned pink, then she noticed Kara looking at the chair, then back at her. “Of course,” Lena said waving towards the seat. She waited until Kara was seated, then questioned, “I’m sure you are wondering why I asked Cat for you to come here, today of all days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was curious, why me?” Kara answered, nervously preparing her pen and notebook. “You are the sister of quite possibly the most well known alien hater on the planet.” Kara paused a moment, “and you requested me here the same day the President is coming to National City to announce her Alien Amnesty Executive Order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly why,” Lena said, as she jumped up from her chair, “let me show you something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara could hear the pure joy in Lena’s voice and her heart as it started to race again, like a child, seeking acceptance. She watched her place her thumb on the safe’s lock, open the door and pull out a small device that resembled a computer mouse. “What’s that?” Kara asked, standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is an Alien Detection Device,” Lena began to explain. “Using a simple scan of the flesh on any finger, it can determine a human from an alien.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you using microbiology scannings, such as PCR or MS, or is this something new?” Kara asked, her forehead crinkling which highlighted a scar above her eye, as she lifted her pen to make a note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena stuttered to a stop in her explanation, looking up in shock, “well Kara, aren’t you full of surprises.” Then she dropped her head, “it’s actually based on some of Lex’s early work for NASA, before--before he…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s fearful tone caused Lena to stop talking, “Th--This is your brother’s work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Kara, no. Well yes, the science is based on one of his early theories and some of the work he did with Superman, before he, for lack of a better term, lost his mind.” Lena explained, her heart pounding in her ears, her eyes earnestly pleading with Kara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara was listening for any indication that Lena was lying, but all she could hear was the desperate ache for someone to listen to her and hear what she had to say. “Lena this just seems so dangerous, so completely wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“People, have a right to know if their neighbor is an alien, Kara?” Lena tried to explain, realizing the emptiness of her own words. Images exploded in Lena’s imagination, of Lex rounding up aliens and sending them away, of killing Superman and Supergirl, she gasped at the heart-rending pain it was causing her, “Oh God, you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena?” Kara asked as she reached for the woman, the panic evident in those green eyes, “it’s okay, Lena, you aren’t your brother, you are your own person, trying to step out of the shadow of her family.” With those words Kara made a decision she prayed to Rao she wouldn’t regret. She led Lena to her chair and after getting her seated, she lifted the device from the smaller woman’s hand, placing her thumb over the pad, allowing it to scan her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s eyes rose as the small devices buzzed and a red light came on under Kara’s thumb. She looked up, noticing that Kara’s glasses were missing and that her hair was down, that she looked just like…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue met green, and a nervous smile appeared on Kara’s face “Hi Lena, I’m Supergirl…”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena sat, frozen, she stared, unable to form a coherent thought as she saw the woman who had, just days ago, saved her from certain death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara watched Lena closely, monitoring her, staring at her. “Lena, say something, anything,” Kara begged, “are you okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena didn’t react and Kara panicked, she turned and rushed out the door, grabbing her phone as she entered the elevator and dialing Alex’s number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kara exited the elevator and approached the door, Alex finally picked up the phone, “Hey sis, how’d the interview go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s breath caught, a small sobbing hiccup escaping, “she knows who I am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get home now, I’m on my way, no stops. Go straight home, Kara,” Alex gasped as she jumped from behind her desk and rushed towards the motor pool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess was still sitting calmly at her desk, Kara Danvers was not the first reporter her boss had chased out of her office, and she was sure the woman wouldn’t be the last running out the door with her tail between her legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Luthor, would you like me to move your three pm meeting up?” Jess asked over the intercom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Luthor?” Jess spoke a little louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jessica Huang had worked for Lena prior to moving here to National City, and she was very good at her job. She calmly called downstairs to security and stood up and moved to open the door to her boss’s office. She was not expecting what she saw, “Ms. Luthor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena was standing at the small bar in her office, with a tumbler full of water, gulping it down as if she had been without for days. She turned towards the office door with a look of hope in her eyes, which fell immediately as she recognized Jess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Luthor, are you okay?” Jess asked, desperately worried about her employer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J--Jess, ca--can you please,” Lena paused to take another gulp of water. Jess noticed Lena was shaking,  “P-Please cancel all of my meetings for the rest of the day.” Jess nodded slowly, then Lena asked something else, “call Ms. Grant at CatCo and ask if we can meet early for dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess frowned, “are you okay?” The meetings were no big deal, but asking to leave early to meet with Cat, that was new.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena finished her water and reached to fill a second glass, “yes, Jess. I’m sorry. Ms. Danvers opened my eyes to something I didn’t expect and it was a bit of a shock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can notify security, put her on to DOA list with Lois Lane and that annoying photographer from CatCo,” Jess volunteered, a bit of glee in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena covered her mouth as a small giggle escaped, “actually, I would like you to give Ms. Danvers full access to my office whenever I am in the building.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, Ms. Luthor?” Jess questioned, her eyes displaying absolute shock, the list that Kara Danvers was about to be placed on consisted of only four other people, Cat Grant, herself, Samantha, and Ruby Arias.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Danvers has shown me that she can be trusted, Jess, please place her on that list,” Lena softened her tone, “and apologize to Sam for me. Oh, and Jessica, my name is Lena, when it’s just us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, about that, Ms. L--Lena, Sam had to cancel, she has a date tonight, and left work a little early to arrange for a babysitter for Ruby,” Jess answered. “I’ll add Ms. Danvers to the list.” She turned on her heel and headed out the door, leaving it cracked this time, so she could hear what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara flew through the window of her small loft apartment and changed into her sweats, hiding her Supergirl suit in the back corner of her closet. She was just making her way towards the kitchen when Alex let herself in, locking the door behind her. “What the hell happened, Kara?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara took a deep breath and snapped back, “don’t yell at me, Alex. I feel bad enough without your help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex could feel the tension in Kara’s voice, “what happened, sis?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t figure it out Alex, I basically told her, I couldn’t help myself,” Kara explained, her tone flat and monotone, “she picked me for the interview, and Ms. Grant said to listen, and I did, and she wasn’t lying, and…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kar, slow down, I wasn’t there, so tell me what happened, slowly and breathe between words,” Alex coaxed as she made her way to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her sister. “Go sit down, I’ll bring the ice-cream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena walked into Big Belly burger and saw Cat sitting in their usual booth, a cup of coffee and water sitting in front of her, a large peach milkshake on a napkin in front of her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena took her seat, thinking back to the first time she had met Catherine Jane Grant…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You like chocolate?” Cat asked the dark-haired young woman beside her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, ma’am,” Lena answered, “I like peach, but mother doesn’t allow me to have milkshakes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your mother isn’t here,” Cat whispered, “we are going to take our milkshakes over to that table and you are going to tell me what’s wrong.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But you are a reporter,” Lena frowned, staring at the press badge hanging on Cat’s jacket.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The older woman quickly unclipped the badge and stuffed it in her pocket, “now I’m not.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena plopped down in her seat, “than…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh Uh Uh, two sips first, then we talk,” Cat demanded, her eyes locked on Lena’s, “you know the rules for a crisis” As Lena’s eyes fell, Cat’s lips turned up in a small smile of satisfaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena sipped her milkshake, relishing the peace that came with her being in Cat’s presence and shuddered as the taste of her favorite shake washed over her tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lena removed her mouth from her straw, Cat looked straight through her and asked, “found out something of interest, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sent her there knowing who she is?” Lena asked, incredulously. “Why would you do that? With my last name, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sent her there because you asked me to, and you needed someone who would listen to you without judgment,” Cat answered as if there was any other reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sent a super-powered alien to my building and didn’t expect something to happen,” Lena whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear God, Lena, did she grow an extra head? Do you suddenly feel the urge to kill her because she’s an alien? Do you want to kiss her?” Cat asked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena could feel the heat rise on her cheeks, and dropped her head, reaching for the milkshake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena Luthor, you have a crush on Kara Danvers?” Cat purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s head dropped to the table, hiding her face in her arms, “she saved my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And she is earnest, optimistic, has great bone structure, and did you see her blue eyes?” Cat smiled, reveling in Lena’s obvious discomfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From under her hair, Lena mumbled, “she is really smart too, she knew the science behind my new invention.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, not to mention her arms, and when she wears a skirt…,” Cat continued to tease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough Cat, yes I have a crush on your new reporter, can we not tell the whole city,” Lena hissed, a large smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, darling, explain what happened so we can figure out our next step,” Cat said as she laid her hand on Lena’s. “As I said before, you were Kara’d.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m going to be totally honest with you Kara, J’onn is not going to be happy, and Lucy is probably going to blow a gasket…” Alex started, her eyes focused on her sister, as a small smile formed on her lips “but I’ve got your back on this one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara sat still, shocked by Alex’s admission, “you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed, after what had happened with Astra, she’d promised herself she would listen to her sister when Kara’s opinion of a person detoured away from her own, “Kara, if you trust Lena Luthor, I promise to try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s arms were wrapped around her sister’s neck, “thank you, Alex, thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hugging for a few minutes, Kara finally drew back, and although Alex could still see the worry in her sister’s bright blue eyes, there was also a hint of relief. “Kara, would you ever think otherwise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No…,” Kara looked away, “I’ve been so busy and so have you, it seems like we only see each other when there is a crisis or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled, “well we do have that Danvers’ warning label.” She relished the laugh that brought to Kara’s throat, “and I’ll have you know, I was leaving early today anyway, because I have a date…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s eyes lit up at that, and Alex felt her sister truly relax, “really, what’s her name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Alex felt trapped, she stared at her sister, her eyes wide and her breathing shallow…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara paled, she said the wrong thing, “Alex! Alex, are you okay…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex turned away, trying to get her breathing under control, when she turned back to face Kara, she was biting her lips and there was a hint of fear and self-loathing in her dark-brown eyes. Her next question escaped her lips in a whisper, “H--how did, how did you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara turned her head to the side, her scar showing as she crinkled her brow, “I didn’t, I just assumed…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Alex asked as she dropped her eyes to the cushions on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara sighed, “you always seemed more comfortable around women, more closed off around men. At the same time, you always try to hide your feelings.” She paused, “then there was Vicki.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex’s eyes rose slowly from the couch, “you remember her?” Her breathing was shallow, her eyes filled with grief. “God, I was such an idiot then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara smiled sadly, “you were so busy protecting me and my secret, you couldn’t face another, I wish you could have said something to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara?” Alex responded her voice heavy with regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t always been close, Lexi, but we are now and who you love will never change that. By Rao, this planet is just so primitive when it comes to things like this. You are allowed to be happy, to be yourself, to love who you want. We live with enough lies as it is Alex, we shouldn’t have to hide how we feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay with this, with me? And nothings going to change?” Alex pleaded, eyes locked on Kara’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling her sister into a bone-breaking hug, “guess we both kinda came out today.” The hug lasted a few minutes as Alex tried to get her tears under control. “You never did answer my question, what’s her name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Samantha, sorry, Sam Arias…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena looked down at her phone and saw two pictures, one black sweater, one light grey, with a message from Sam begging, ‘which one?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She showed the image to Cat, who was sitting beside her, “darling, tell her black is definitely her color.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena texted the response back to Sam and was quickly answered by a smiley face and the words ‘thank you’ in all caps. ‘What’s his name?’ Lena texted back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The town car pulled to a slow stop in front of a lovely brick apartment building, and Cat watched through the window as a woman in all black shot away from the curb on a very nice looking Harley Davidson motorcycle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That looks like Alexandra Danvers, Kara’s mysterious FBI agent sister,” Cat whispered. “Although my sources at the FBI have yet to get back to me with definitive proof that she works for them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Lena murmured as her phone buzzed, she flipped it over and her eyes bulged open, on the screen, “Alex Danvers…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the motorcycle roared away, Lena and Cat stepped from the car and made their way towards the door of the building. Lena’s casual movements couldn’t hide her shaking hands and thundering heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her upstairs apartment, Kara was straightening her kitchen and washing the spoons from her and Alex’s sister’s moment. Her hearing picked up the sound of a familiar heartbeat and her hand closed, turning the spoon into a ball of metal in her palm. She stood, frozen as her own heart started to beat faster and faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena and Cat entered the elevator and the older woman turned and looked Lena in her deep green eyes, “you know she can hear us coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it was possible, Lena’s wide, fear-filled eyes grew larger, “oh god, Cat, oh god….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sound of Lena’s voice, Kara rushed into the bedroom, quickly changing out of her threadbare National City University tee and sliding into a cardinal red sweatshirt with a black MIT logo splashed across the front. As she worked to tie her hair into a ponytail, it dawned on her, ‘Cat knows!’ Her heart started beating even faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator door opened and Lena stepped out, staring the length of the hallway as Cat stepped ahead of her, making her way towards the door at the end, “Come along darling, don’t dawdle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena tripped as she exited the elevator, catching herself on the wall. She sped up and caught up with her mentor. Cat raised her hand to knock…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara swallowed and yanked at the door, ripping the doorknob from its mount…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat’s hand fell…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara tossed the doorknob, embedding it in the wall, and reached with bare fingers towards the edge of the door, pulling…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door swung open…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue met green again…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena!” Kara rasped…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara,” Lena sighed…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Episode 2: Protected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don't want anyone to look to me, not for protection, not for happiness, not for love, not for anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>― </span>
  <b>P.D. James, </b>
  <a href="https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/1142">
    <b>The Children of Men</b>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Lena Luthor is developing a friendship with the Kryptonian. The alien is getting too close, end her now…publicly,’ the text read. The number was different, as usual. Veronica Sinclair read the text twice, then deleted the message.  ‘How do I do this, how do I get rid of Supergirl?” the woman asked herself, as she watched the ceiling fan spin around and around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In her office, Lena stared over the city, watching for the red and blue of the woman who was slowly becoming her best friend. She heard the alert on her computer that an email had arrived and turned, sighing hard as she moved away from the window and settled at her desk. She clicked the notification and stared, her blood running cold, as a picture of her and Kara, at lunch the day before appeared, along with an image of Supergirl. Underneath the images were two words in all caps, ‘WE KNOW…” The email was signed, ‘Leviathan.’ As quickly as she opened the message, it deleted itself, and though she tried, she wasn’t fast enough to track the source. “Dammit,” Lena swore as she stared at the blank screen. She was still transfixed when her door opened and Kara entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lee?” Kara asked as she saw her friend sitting, a look of anger on her face. “Lena, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena looked up from her trance, “Kara? I’m sorry, bad news from the board.” She shook her head, clearing the anger, confusion, and fear from her face. “A CEO’s job is never done.” She forced a smile to her lips, and concentrated on Kara’s smile, her eyes, on anything to help her forget the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. “Can we talk for a minute?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara beamed, “actually, that’s why I’m here, I have a question?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile overwhelmed her for a moment, and Lena forgot what she wanted to say, “go ahead, you first.” She smiled back and motioned towards the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara was fidgeting. She’d spent the entire morning rehearsing what she was going to say, and as she sat down on the white leather, wiping her hands on her skirt, her mind went blank, and she blurted out, “go out with me? On a real date, let me take you to dinner? We can go somewhere really nice, and get dressed up? I really like you, Lena, so please--please go out with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s face fell, this was not what she was expecting, and the words from the email flashed in front of her eyes. “No!” She snapped, more harshly than she meant to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s smile disappeared, confusion enveloping her features. She opened her mouth to speak and was interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said no Kara. I’m not interested in you that way. As a matter of fact, I think we need to put up some professional boundaries.” Lena snapped. “No more unannounced visits and no more dinners or lunch. You will need to make an appointment through Jess going forward…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--I misread--I’m so sorry, please, don’t do this, I won’t ask again, please Lee, please!” Kara begged. Her blue eyes were misting and her breathing was coming in harsh gulps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you should leave, Kara. Now!” Then Lena turned her back and walked back to the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara stood in shock at Lena’s reaction, tears were running down her face as she scribbled a quick note and ripped it from her notebook. “I’m sorry,” she whispered and left the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess watched as Kara walked slowly from the office and made her way to the elevator, gasping when the reporter turned and she saw tears streaming down Kara’s face. “Kara?” She stood, but the doors slid shut and the other woman disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess walked into Lena’s office, standing in the door as she watched Lena shake, silent tears falling and landing on the plush white carpet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s phone lay on the counter in her kitchen as she dressed and flew from the window. Flying high over the city she stopped crime after crime throughout the night. She was so frazzled from the dark thoughts in her head and the non-stop fights that she never sensed the body that crashed into her, snapping a kryptonite laced collar around her neck and driving her into the ground in the desert outside of National City.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex unlocked Kara’s door, yelling for her sister, “Kara?” No answer. She moved quickly to the bedroom and noticed that the bed hadn’t been slept in and pulled her phone out to text Kara again when she saw the phone lying on the counter. Opening it, she rapidly keyed in Kara’s PIN and saw a stream of unanswered text messages, including many from her number. She saw Cat Grant’s cell phone number and keyed it into her phone, dialing the number as quickly as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cat Grant,” the woman answered, “what can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Grant, I’m sorry ma’am, I got your number from my sister’s phone,” Alex responded, her mouth dry with worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you are?” Cat snidely commented, “And who is your sister so that I can make certain she is fired by the end of the day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, ma’am. This is Alexandra Danvers, my sister is…” she was suddenly cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Kara?” Cat interjected, “no one has seen her since yesterday afternoon and no one has seen Supergirl either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s classified ma’am,” Alex answered with what she hoped was nonchalance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s absolute bullshit, Agent Danvers,” Cat snapped, “where the hell is she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex stared at her phone in disbelief, then with a defeated sigh, “I don’t know, Ms. Grant. We lost contact with her tracker last night, but before that she had her communications device turned off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that is beyond idiotic, who would authorize such a thing,” Cat snapped again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex was taken aback by the venom in Cat’s voice, “no one ma’am, she is more of an independent contractor than an employee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More government brilliance,” Cat remarked. “Your people should be taking care of her, instead of forcing her to take a job and try to get by, while doing everything she does for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been trying to convince them of that for the past year, Ms. Grant,” Alex smirked. “Maybe after we find her, I’ll introduce you to my boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have the FBI Director’s number on speed dial, Agent Danvers,” Cat smirked herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean my real boss, Ms. Grant,” Alex whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh--Oh my!” Cat gasped, “she contacted me yesterday before going to see Lena, that’s the last time I heard from her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ms. Grant,” Alex answered as she scanned Kara’s phone. As usual, Kara was protecting someone close to her, Lena’s number was not in the contacts and if they had a texting history, it was deleted. “Dammit, Kara. Just once could you not care so much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll contact Lena, Alexandra,” Cat volunteered. “Meet us at the Big Belly on the northside of National City in one hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, ma’am, and it’s Alex, just Alex,” the agent responded, already headed for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Cat,” Catherine Jane Grant smiled, then disconnected the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara felt the cold concrete on her cheek, and rolled her head to the side, cringing as a sharp pain lanced into her skull directly behind her eyes. She laid her forehead back against the cool floor and brought her arms up. As her hands reached her temples, she felt a sticky residue. Pulling away, she saw dark red, laced with a bright green tinge. “Uhg,” she moaned as the world went black again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for calling Lena Luthor’s office, this is Jess. What can I help you with today?” Jess answered, a large frown on her lovely face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell is Lena?” Cat’s voice crackled with anger and Jess moved the phone away from her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Ms. Grant, Le--Ms. Luthor asked me to block all incoming calls,” Jess answered, sighing. She deserved a raise after everything she put up with for the last two days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is she in the office, Jessica?” Cat demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess gulped, “yes, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put her on the damn phone, now!” Cat snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jess’s head fell, and she put Cat on hold, pressed the intercom button, and buzzed Lena. “Ms. Grant is on Line Three, Ms. Luthor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell her I’m busy, Jessica,” Lena snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Luthor, I will not, if you don’t want to speak to Ms. Grant, you can damn well tell her yourself, but I refuse to get into a family squabble between you two,” Jess responded, sitting up straighter in her chair. “You can fire me if you like, but enough is enough, you have been moping since Ms. Danvers was here yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Jess?” Lena stuttered, then pinched the bridge of her nose, “what line?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three, and I have been here since yesterday with you so I am going home. I suggest after that phone call, you do the same,” Jess clicked the button and stood up, grabbed her purse, and shut down her computer. She was on the elevator before Lena picked up the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Cat,” Lena spoke sullenly as she picked up the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Kara?” Was Cat’s only response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, I haven’t seen Ka--Ms. Danvers since yesterday,” Lena answered, her voice shaking, her shoulders tensing with worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell did you do now?” Cat growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what did I…” Lena stuttered as she was interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind, don’t answer that, this is a crisis, meet me at the northside Big Belly in forty-five minutes. If you are not there, I will assume our friendship has meant nothing to you. Is that clear, Lena?” Cat snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am,” Lena whispered as the phone was slammed down in her ear. She cringed, staring at the receiver in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara felt water on her dry lips and sucked greedily as a little more was poured down her parched throat. “I’m sorry I hurt you,” a soft strange voice said. “I was told you would not be injured, that it was too little kryptonite to cause real damage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I have some more, please? Kara pleaded. She noticed immediately that the lights of her room were the deep blood-red of Krypton’s dead sun, but she no longer felt sick, and the pain in her head was just low drumming in the back of her skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice spoke again, and Kara blinked when she recognized the cadence, “I’m M’gann, a daughter of…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a Martian? I know someone else,” Kara reached for the glass the woman was handing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You speak of the one called J’onn J’onzz, the Green Martian?” M’gann blinked, her eyes momentarily flashing red. “I’m afraid I am not a Green Martian.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara’s hand tightened around the glass, “you-you’re a White Martian.” Kara slid back, trying to put distance between herself and the other woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ms. Danvers, please, I was sent to bring you here, not to kill you. I don’t wish you any harm, I am as much a captive as you are.” M’gann whispered, “we are under Roulette’s control now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara stared in disbelief, “wh-what did you call me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena pushed the door open slowly, looking towards the back of the restaurant. She saw Cat sitting with an attractive red-head that she thought she recognized. She made her way towards them, like a woman being led to the gallows. As she got closer, the two women stopped speaking and the red-head looked up at her. Lena didn’t make eye contact but noticed the large peach milkshake, which Cat pointed at without looking up. She sat down, and lifted the straw to her lips, taking her time and trying to savor the taste. It wasn’t working, and as she looked across the table, she saw a look flash in Cat’s upturned eyes that she had never seen before; disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Lena, I would like you to meet, Alexandra Danvers, Assistant Director of the DEO, and sister of…” Cat said, then was interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I don’t know where she is, we had a fight, it was all my fault, I told her we couldn’t date, I was trying to protect her, and then she left, and…” Lena sputtered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as tense as she was, Alex couldn’t help but chuckle at Lena’s rambling, “you have definitely been Kara’d. So you haven’t seen Kara since she left yesterday?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I swear, I don’t know where she is. I’m so sorry, Director Danvers, I was just trying to protect her,” Lena was bordering on tears as she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, what did you tell her, Lena? And, what are you protecting her from?” Cat asked, finally looking her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My family, my name, the stigma that would come from being seen with me,” Lena lied. “She came yesterday and asked me to go on a date with her;  I--I told her no. Then I cut her off, told her that we couldn’t have lunch or dinner anymore and that she had to start making appointments.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, let me make sure I have this right,” Cat snarled. “You told the sweetest, kindest person you have had the honor of knowing, a woman I know you are attracted to, that you would not go out with her because you wanted to protect her from your imprisoned family?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded, afraid her voice would crack if she spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is complete and utter bullshit, Lena Kieran Luthor!” Cat said in a loud whisper, which caused the corner of the restaurant to quiet. “I don’t know what your game is with this nonsense, but--but…” Cat was stuttering, totally surprised at how easily the lie had rolled off Lena’s tongue. She stood, grabbed her handbag, and marched out the door, a wave of anger rolling off her lithe form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena stood to follow and felt a strong hand grasp her arm. Alex’s strong hand held her back. “You might want to give her a minute, she’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena looked at the door, then back at Alex, “you think so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded, “yeah, she and I have a lot in common, like how we feel about our families. She cares deeply about you, and you just flat out lied to her.” Alex just stared at Lena, her eyes piercing the mask that Lena had been hiding behind for so long. “Sit down, Lena. Talk to someone, talk to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena glanced longingly at the door one more time, then sat down heavily in her seat. She took a deep breath, looked Alex in the eye, and started talking, “I have a crush.” She sighed loudly, “this is hard, I want to--Kara means a lot to me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex reached over and patted Lena’s hand, “Kara has this effect on everyone she meets, Lena. She has never; not once, recklessly shared who and what she is like she did with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s eyes opened wide and her mouth opened and closed, wordlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have this effect on her,” Alex smiled, “she starts talking about you, and suddenly, her mood lightens and her eyes shine even more than usual. Did she read the signals wrong? Are you not interested in my sister?” The last question came out with just a bit of venom as if it was somehow impossible to resist Kara’s charms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena swallowed, hard. Then she dropped her head, “I am completely interested in Kara, but my family…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is in prison, Lena!” Cat said as she approached the table. “At least you can be honest with someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cat, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to drive her away, but my family, they--they…” Lena paused, her green eyes misting over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are behind bars. You are as safe as you can be, and, can you honestly believe that Kara would allow anything to happen to you?” Cat softened a bit and took her seat. From her bag, she removed a small snack size bag of M&amp;Ms and started munching on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena watched Cat closely, she only ate the chocolate candy when she was incredibly worried or upset, and right now she realized it was both. She reached back across the table, grasping for Cat’s fingers. She was rewarded as the media queen’s hand reached out.  “Cat, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t mean to hurt Kara. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” The last words were whispered so low, that both Cat and Alex leaned forward</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened, Lena?” Cat asked, chewing the last of her M&amp;Ms. “Why did you lie to her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to protect her. Not her, her identity. Someone knows, they--they,” she paused, her eyes darting between Alex and Cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you feel better talking somewhere less public, Lena?” Alex asked quietly, patting her arm softly with her hand. “My office is secure, we can talk there safely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded and watched as Alex pulled out a strange-looking communications device, clicked a button, and started talking. “J’onn, I am bringing Lena Luthor and Cat Grant into headquarters.” She paused as a deep growling voice sounded over the phone. “I understand, Director J’onzz, but Kara trusts them both, so they are coming with or without your permission.” Another pause, a softer growl this time, “yes sir, thank you, sir.”  Alex stood up, pocketing her device, “Do you two want to ride with me? If so tell your drivers to return to your offices, I’ll bring you around after we finish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena was texting her driver as she stood up, “we will ride with you. I assume your director has an issue with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not you Lena, your last name. Like I said, if Kara trusts you, that’s all I need to hear. If J’onn doesn’t, it’s his problem, not yours.” Alex turned to Cat, “you are an altogether different issue ma’am. You can’t publish anything you are about to find out, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching into her bag, Cat removed her pen, notebook, and a small recorder, and handed them over to Alex without argument, “Kara is much more important than any story.” She watched a small smile play over Alex’s lips as she nodded and tucked her belongings away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara felt a rush of energy, her head clearing, and her strength returning. M’gann watched in utter fascination as Supergirl’s injuries knitted themselves together. Her blue eyes started to shine, then flashed orange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to my little club, Ms. Danvers, I hope you are ready…” A door opened as the disembodied female voice stopped speaking, and twenty aliens rushed into the room. Kara recognized several of the races, including two White Martians, but noticed immediately that the hallway outside the room was engulfed in what could only be red sunlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a test, Kara, she is trying to see what you are capable of,” M’gann said tensely, standing slowly and cracking her neck from side to side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you take the ten on the left and I’ll get the ten on the right,” Kara cracked, a smirk on her lips. She might be a prisoner, but at least she was doing something now.  She stood her ground as the first alien, a large bear-like creature swung a roundhouse at her face. The creature howled as its hand shattered upon impact, and Supergirl stood there looking at him in pity. Moving faster than the eye could follow, all the aliens, except for the two White Martians, were rounded up and lying in various states of pain or delirium at the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted to split them evenly?” M’gann cracked, “are you really that impatient.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sound like Alex,” Kara quipped back, “the faster we round them up, the quicker this will be over. Less likely that you or I will be hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s Alex? Boyfriend?” the Martian ducked as a large clawlike hand swung around at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eww, gross, Alex is my sister. Well adopted sister. You know my real name but nothing else?” Kara flew up and dropped, her boots striking the large creature in the back of the head, driving it into the floor, which cracked on impact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t had a chance to play ‘get to know the other alien’?” M’gann smiled, as she flew up, twisting around and striking the chin of her opponent with her combat boot. As the creature dropped, her knee struck it in the back of the neck, dropping it, unmoving to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, girls night when we get out of here?” Kara laughed back, as she flung the still aliens towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A clean-up crew, a bunch of what appeared to be Luthor Corp attack robots, gathered up the aliens and stomped out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next you will do this publicly, Supergirl…” the voice came back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara looked up, watching as red lights started to come back on in the room, “over my dead body!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the idea, Ms. Danvers…” the voice threatened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara swallowed hard as M’gann’s hand found hers and she felt her powers slowly leaving her body again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex led the two women through the command center smirking as her troops stopped mid-actions, staring at her guest. While they all knew Cat Grant, but the shock was evident as Lena Luthor strolled through, her eyes moving from agent to agent, as if daring them to stop her or question her right to be there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Assistant Director Danvers,” Susan Vasquez called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Agent Vasquez?” Alex answered, turning to face the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Director is expecting you in conference room number one ma’am,” Vasquez explained. “He’s not happy, Alex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, Susan.” Alex whispered, “this is about Kara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am, we got your back,” Susan winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they made their way down the hallway, Cat cleared her throat and asked, “are you in trouble, Alexandra?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Cat, maybe not. As I said before, this is about Kara, so I don’t care,” Alex said, looking over her shoulder. “Please, call me Alex?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Alex. My mistake,” Cat smirked at the back of Alex’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena stopped, peering through a window, studying a lighting setup she didn’t recognize. Some of the equipment was L-Corp or Luthor Corp medical equipment that Lex had developed years before the madness set in, and her mouth fell open as she realized what the room was used for. “Alex?” Lena gasped, “this is for Kara? If she gets injured?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex stopped, and shook her head, “Sorry Lena, I--yes--we treat her here,” Alex answered, pictures of her tortured or injured sister flashing in front of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A lot?” Lena whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex stepped next to Lena, squeezed her hand gently, and swallowed hard, “more times than I care to remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stood there for another moment, both trapped in their thoughts. Alex breathed deeply, squeezed Lena’s hand again, and they moved away from the window, together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minutes later they entered the conference room. At the far end of a futuristic-looking table stood a large, dark-skinned man. “Nice of you to join me, Alex,” he said in a deep booming voice. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he stared down at the three women as if he was studying their thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough of the intimidation, J’onn,” Alex frowned. “They are here to help, so get over it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J’onn relaxed his posture a bit, “she is a Luthor, Alexandra.” He smiled as Lena seemed to deflate a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat’s hackles rose, and she stepped forward, “and you are a bully, who thinks because you wear a gun and run some secret government organization you can make assumptions about someone you have never met. She may be a Luthor in name, but she has worked just as much to do good as Supergirl. Speaking of which, I do believe Kara trusts her, so I believe you owe the young woman an apology.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call her off Alex,” J’onn warned. “She is overstepping her welcome.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s right, you owe Lena an apology,” Alex crossed her arms, stepping protectively in front of Lena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex?” Lena whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena,” Alex said, turning her body away from her boss, “Kara believes in you. Cat believes in you. It’s time that you believe in yourself.” Turning back to J’onn, “now, apologize so we can get down to business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J’onn studied the young CEO, staring hard at her. Then his stance relaxed and he spoke quietly, “I apologize Ms. Luthor. Alex is correct, if Kara trusts you, we need to give you a chance.” He waved to the table, “now let’s find Supergirl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M’Gann finished heating their fourth pizza, looked at the top, then at Kara, and smiled. While Kara’s powers were muted, they still worked, and her eyes flared a light orange and she shot a four-second burst at the topping, causing them to bubble and melt even more. “Better,” she smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Much,” M’gann grinned, “I don’t know of anyone who can eat as much as I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara took a hot slice and took a bite, “Mmm, have you tried potstickers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean Noonan’s?” M’gann asked around a bite. “They are amazing. They have to be hot though. They are so bad leftover.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s a leftover?” Kara asked; a fake look of shock on her face. Then she turned serious, “I know what you are doing M, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more about your Lena?” M’gann said as she sat down opposite Kara. “What makes Lex Luthor’s sister so attractive to Supergirl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Rao, she is so sweet and smart, so smart. When she talks to me, you can hear how badly she wants to do good--how much it means to her,” Kara smiled wistfully, then a frown appeared, “but it doesn’t matter now, I asked her out, and oh boy, that was a mistake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe she wasn’t ready?” M’gann said solemnly, “I mean you have only known her a few weeks, and you are Supergirl. That could be a little intimidating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara shook her head, “She’s friends with Cat Grant, there is no way Supergirl--I mean, there is no way I intimidate her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If she feels the same way you do, I bet you do,” M’gann laughed. “To be young and in love, must be wonderful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? You can’t be much older than me.” Kara looked perplexed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am about three hundred and forty-seven earth years old, maybe a bit more or less,” M’gann replied snarkily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh--Uhm-yeah, I am fifty earth years old, although I was trapped for a while, and I lost a lot of time. When I finally made it to Earth, I hadn’t aged, but Alex, my sister, tells me all the time that I have an old soul,” Kara said, trying to smile. “She really wants me dead? Roulette, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She takes orders from someone Kara, but I don’t know who. Roulette has always said you were off-limits, until the day before yesterday, then you became a target and,” M’Gann shuddered, “she sent me to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara reached across the distance, “it’s okay, I get it. She’s got something on you doesn’t she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M’gann nodded, “there is someone, a young Naltorian. I don’t know how she found out about her, but Roulette holds her life over my head.” A single tear rolled down the Martian’s cheek, staining her caramel-colored skin. She nodded her head, lowering it to hide her tears, and felt Kara pull her forward, engulfing her in a hug, and she cried, held in the arms of the Girl of Steel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It started yesterday morning,” Lena began. “An email, a picture of Kara and I together the day before at lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone knows about her, don’t they?” Alex asked, her hands folded on the table, knuckles white as she tried to control the shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Alex. I’m so sorry, I--I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Lena sat, staring at the table, her hands folded in her lap. “I never should have let this happen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex stood and started pacing, her movements stiff, her shoulders tense. “This is why she needs to be more careful with who she shares her secret with,” J’onn said, reprimanding Alex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Alex struck, her fist connecting with the Alien’s jaw. She yelled in pain and dropped to her knees. “Alex!” Lena screamed and rushed to her side, followed by Cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you before, Alexandra. Your temper will get the better of you,” J’onn spoke, looking down at his second. “And you, Luthor, you should be more careful!” As he spoke, you could hear his voice rising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave Alex alone, she didn’t cause this, I did,” Lena said, standing up. “If you want to yell at someone, yell at me, I deserve it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J’onn opened his mouth, and felt a hand on his chest, “raise your voice at her, and when we find Kara, it will be the first thing I tell her. She didn’t make a mistake and she sure as hell doesn’t need you judging her any more than you already have. No one deserves to be yelled at.” Alex glared, “so sit down, shut up, and leave her alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>J’onn turned his back on Alex and left the room, slamming the door hard behind him. Cat looked at her, “are you okay, is it broken? Is he always like this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have known better, and I don’t know what is into him, he is normally more level-headed than this,” Alex answered, cradling her sore hand in her arm. “Maybe Kara’s disappearance is bothering him more than I thought.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget about him for a moment, we need to treat your hand, Alex, or Kara is going to be upset with us when we find her,” Lena bit her lip as she took Alex’s hand in her own. “Thank you, for standing up for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena, who sent the email?” Alex asked, cringing as the woman prodded her injured hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was signed, Leviathan,” Lena answered. She didn’t see any sign of recognition in Alex’s eyes, but they both turned towards Cat as she gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I will need Lena and Alex Danvers to make her fight,’ Roulette texted to the usual number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Alexandra Danvers is off-limits, you would not be able to handle the two of them together,’ a mysterious number texted back. ‘Use Catherine Grant instead, she means quite a bit to Supergirl.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I can handle the Danvers bitch,’ she responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘NO,’ the single word appeared on her phone. ‘No further argument.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roulette slammed the phone onto her desk, listening as the glass screen crunched. “Aagghh!” She screamed at the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*********************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The name appears in some of my research after Lex started to go mad. It appeared in some stories about him and his mother, but I can’t seem to find out anything else about it,” Cat explained. “There are no manifestos, no stories, no connections to any acts of terrorism. Only ghosts and maybes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sat down, “Dammit!” She struck the table with her good hand, frowning at nothing in particular. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we can find her?” Lena asked, taking a seat across from Alex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I just don’t,” Alex sighed, sounding completely defeated. “Let me see your phone Lena, and you too Cat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding a small device from her pouch, she popped the back off of each woman’s phone and slipped the device into each phone. She flipped them over, entered a strange code through the keypad, and watched with satisfaction as Kryptonese characters filled the screens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that was?” Cat asked as she took her phone back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are in any danger, key 2521959 into your phone, and an alert will pop up onto my phone and Kara’s,” Alex smiled. “The code cannot be deactivated and the chip is self-powered, it doesn’t need the phone’s battery to continue running.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did this?” Lena asked, fascinated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me, no I’m no electronics expert, Kara did this. Only a few people in the world know about it, and two are off-world. With you and Cat, the total number of people with this device now numbers about ten,” Alex explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a moment, Kara, my Kara created this?” Cat asked incredulously. “Why is she working for me, if she is capable of this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because working for you was a dream job for her, a chance to watch a master at her job. I think she had a bit of a crush too,” Alex chuckled, “After she decided to become Supergirl, she realized that working for you gave her freedom to act because no one ever notices her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Lena said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking Lena’s hand, “as her sister I want to say thank you for that.” Then she gripped a little tighter, “and again, as her sister, don’t break her heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena smiled, “after how miserable I feel right now, I don’t plan on it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s get you two out of here,” Alex said, standing up, “if anything turns up, I will contact you immediately, and I expect you two will return that favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the two women were escorted out, a text was sent to Roulette, letting her know that her targets were moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fifteen minutes from the National City, the DEO SUV pulled to the side of the road, and the driver, a dark-haired female turned, her features blurring for a moment, and smiled wickedly at the two women. She drew a strange-looking weapon from her hip and pointed it at her passengers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?” Cat asked angrily, pulling the woman’s attention from Lena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena keyed the code on her phone, and slid it into her boot, hoping it worked as Alex promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your trip ends here ladies, Roulette will be here in a few minutes, she needs your assistance with something of great importance,” the woman threatened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moments later a black limo pulled up and a dark-haired woman with multiple tattoos covering her arms, neck, and legs stepped from the vehicle. Lena gasped, and a name slipped from her lips, “Veronica?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Lena Luthor. I need your help,” the woman’s lips curled in a wicked grin, “Supergirl needs some convincing, and apparently the foolish hero has feelings for you.” She stepped close and whispered so only Lena could hear, “How would your alien act if she found out I had you first, Little Lena?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena shook involuntarily, and stood up straight, “it wasn’t by choice, Veronica!” Then she smiled back, “and Kara is ten times the woman you could ever hope to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The punch took Lena by surprise and she dropped to her knees, trying to catch her breath, “put them in the car, and get rid of the driver.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two bullets entered the skull of the agent and they left her body lying across the front seats of the vehicle, driving off with two hostages. Veronica Sinclair, known to the underworld as Roulette, smiled as she felt her final plan coming together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara found herself being led down a long hallway, engulfed by red sun energy. She walked with her back straight, M’gann by her side. Large doors opened ahead and she could feel the energy of a yellow sun flowing back into her body, and she relaxed, her hand found M’gann’s. Then she felt the gentle squeeze of a friend...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered the circular arena, and Kara felt her powers return in full. She floated above the floor and glared at Roulette. “You’re the woman that brought me here? The reason I’ve been trapped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roulette grinned, “yes, Ms. Danvers. I’m the reason you’ve been trapped, but my guest here is the reason you were brought into my special club.” She lifted her hand and waved towards the door and Kara drew in a breath sharply as Lena and Cat were led in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara,” Lena sighed, “you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded, her heart thudding in her chest, not at the words, but at the way Lena looked at her as she spoke them. “I’m better now,” she breathed out. She tried to smile, but it didn’t go to her eyes. “I’m sorry I got you into this, Ms. Luthor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara! Do stop with the theatrics. What Lena told you the other day was to protect you, not because she is not interested. It’s the Luthor in her.” Cat smiled. “Now please, kick this woman’s ass, and get us out of this--this warehouse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena?” Kara asked, her eyes pleading for the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena nodded, her voice shook as she responded, “I’m sorry, Kara.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara actually winked at her and patted her boot top, lips turned up in a slightly cocky smile, then turned to face Roulette. “Bring it on, bitch!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the words were finished reverberating through the air, Kara and M’gann were surrounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M!” Kara yelled over the noise, “conserve your strength, she’s going to make this last.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cameras dropped from the ceiling and Kara felt a moment of weakness as they allowed a bit of red sun energy to enter her cocoon of sunlight. “We are going to make it public as well, Supergirl,” Roulette gloated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The White Martians that had attacked before came at Kara first, flying from both sides to capture and destroy the Kryptonian hero. She ducked the sloppy attack of the first, and instead of flying upwards as they expected, she dropped, smiling as one punched the other. The creatures crashed to the concrete floor, unmoving, killed by her mate. In a rage the male swooped towards Kara, lashing out at her, its claws shredding the corner of her cape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Drawing back, she threw a haymaker at the monster's jaw and listened to the sound of bones breaking, and watched as it fell beside his mate. “Sorry,” she whispered as she caught the last of the aliens before it could attack M’gann from behind, throwing the shark-like creature into a wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next round!” Roulette yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This continued until Kara and M’gann were exhausted. They stood back to back, both breathing heavily. Their clothes were ripped and torn, and there was blood running from multiple injuries on each woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, you will fight one another,” Roulette commanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two women stood up straight, grasped hands, and responded at the same time, “never!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, release the champion,” the woman commanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara felt the floor shake and tried to lift off, she didn’t have the strength, she couldn’t take flight. She dove out of the way as the floor rose and a huge, humanoid-shaped creature exited a dark tunnel. She stopped short, her breath caught, and her voice shook, “Dominator.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M’gann leaped at the creature's back, only to be swatted away, flung into the far wall, where she slid down and lay, unmoving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara circled the creature, moving constantly, staying out of its reach, looking for an opening. It swung at her sloppily, and Kara ducked, jumped up, and caught it under the jaw with a punch, causing the creature to reel back, but not fall. She fell back, her hand throbbing, and she looked at her hand, noticing that two of her fingers wouldn’t work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Supergirl! Duck!” Lena screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara ducked, and the creature's attack missed. She caught its arm and using her remaining strength, flipped the creature onto its back, cracking the floor and breaking its arm. She fell back, breathing hard, her powers weakened, her ability to heal shot and her body screaming at her to stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, Little Lena,” Veronica threatened. “I told you to stay out of this.” She pulled a pistol out from a hidden spot on her seat and aimed at Lena’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara watched everything that was happening as if it was in slow motion. She focused her heat vision on the gun in Veronica’s hand and held it until she heard the woman scream in pain. Then she turned to the Dominator and fired again and again as it approached her, its mouth open in a silent scream. Supergirl fell to her knees, her vision sparking and going out, her eyes much paler than normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment a hole was blasted through the ceiling, and a DEO assault team fast-roped into the arena, weapons trained on the creature that was moving towards Supergirl. Alex dropped in front of her sister, and trained a large, rifle-like weapon at the monster, and fired a single burst, watching as it dropped to the ground, shaking uncontrollably. Kara moved to Alex’s side and pointed to Lena and Cat. M’gann limped to Kara’s other side, and she and Supergirl leaned shoulder to shoulder to support each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Veronica Sinclair was backing away from Lena as quickly as her impractical heels would allow, stepping backward, watching in disappointment as her bodyguards ran away from the DEO.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be still, you bitch,” Lena yelled, stepping towards the retreating woman, “I’ve got something for you.” Lena caught up with her and grabbed her by the strap of her dress, and punched her in the face. She smiled in victory as Veronica grabbed her face, blood staining her hands from the broken nose she had received.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena and Cat moved as quickly as possible to the floor of the arena, inspecting Kara, making sure she was okay. Then everyone, including M’gann moved away, and Lena and Alex pulled Supergirl into a backbreaking hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara started to sob, “I--I’m so sorry, I--I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, Kara. Hush, darling,” Lena cooed. “You have nothing to apologize for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex’s hand found Kara’s cheek, “Hey you, you aren’t alone, never again, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded and then screamed as the Dominator stood up, holding its head, its mouth open in a silent scream. Then it jumped into the stands and stood in front of Veronica. The dark-haired woman backed up one step before the creature's clawed hand punctured her chest. Her body struggled a moment, then her eyes went blank and the Dominator’s head exploded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cat screamed and Lena turned her head into Kara’s shoulder. M’gann stepped beside her new friend, grimacing. Alex shook her head at Kara, watching the guilt fade from her sister’s eyes, “you couldn’t save her, Kar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara nodded and pulled all four women close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*******************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena was sitting in Cat’s office a week later, sitting beside her friend and mentor as they signed form after form with a DEO lawyer present. Kara stood in the corner glancing at her first front-page story and sharing a latte with Lena Luthor’s new chief of security, Megan Morris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, my job is kinda boring with her dating Supergirl,” M’gann laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel better knowing one of my friends is by her side when I can’t be,” Kara admitted. “I can’t think of anyone, other than Alex I would trust with her life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, I’m a…” M’gann started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a what, White Martian?” Kara got serious, “whatever J’onn said to you, I don’t care. You saved me, and you are my friend. So get used to having me around, old woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I look good for my three hundred years,” M’gann laughed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you do, but I’ve got a girlfriend,” Kara smiled. Then her ears piqued and her smile got even brighter, “you have a visitor, M.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all turned towards the door as a dark-haired young woman entered the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nia!” M’gann beamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*****************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gnarled hand looked over the chessboard, one of the bishops, with the face of Veronica Sinclair, lay on the board. It lifted the piece and threw it across the room into the fire, laughing maniacally the face of his next bishop took shape. “What can you do for me, Maxwell…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>